Holiday in Gotham
by DeathAngelRn
Summary: A fluffy, fun, maybe boozy ficlet with some of our Titans visiting Wayne Manor for the Yule masquerade. 10yrs in future, kind of AUish. This is just for fun so I can satisfy my girly romantic before she chokes me in my sleep. DickG./RachelR and other pairings/suggested pairings. Was supposed to be a oneshot, but more to come! Rated for future lemon/lime. Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all and Happy Holidays! Since I am spending this Christmas alone, I figured I'd conjure up a fluffy, fun, (and maybe a little bit fucked up) holiday inspired crack fic! Please, just enjoy and don't take it too seriously - I'm not.

This is as Rob/Rae fic, if you don't like it, eh, whatever. If you do like it, welcome to the darkside, all I have is wine and chocolate to offer!

* * *

 **Holiday in Gotham**

It was December twenty third. The hum of Christmas music filled the air as the citizens of Gotham milled about the snowy streets at twilight. Many were doing last minute shopping or hurrying home for various holiday celebrations they had going on that night. Raven had to admit there was something kind of magical about it. The twinkling lights, sounds of traffic and conversations floating in the air adding to the atmosphere. It was strange to think it had been over ten years since "the end of the world" and their standoff with the Brotherhood of Evil. Despite all that, here she was shopping with a woman she never thought would be one of her closest friends.

"Hel-lo! Now _that_ looks promising!" Her quiet musings were cut off as Jinx's voice caught her attention. Raven's violet eyes traveled in the same direction as the blonde's which had fixated on an expensive looking boutique. It was still super strange to see her hair blonde but, Victor was right, it was the only way they could go out as "civilians" as the pink hair would be a dead give away. Raven had maintained her own hair a midnight black for years now and without her signature crime fighting ensemble it was pretty easy for her to blend into the crowd.

"Hm, it does look pretty nice." Raven said at the same time Jinx looped her arm around Raven's and took off in the shops direction.

Raven smiled as Jinx walked around piling dress after dress in a sales associate's arms. She was actually excited at the prospect of dressing up and enjoying an evening of fun without worrying about being called in for a threat.

All of the Titans had been invited to Wayne Manor for the annual Yule masquerade. Of course not everyone could or wanted to go. Kori had stayed in Jump City with with Beastboy and Garth who'd volunteered to help in case something came up while the other Titans were out. Karen had decided to join them and her boyfriend Victor in Gotham leaving Mas, Menos and Roy in charge back home. Wally had also come to Gotham as Jinx's plus one.

While Raven was glad she'd come, she was a little saddened that Kori had refused. The violet eyed Titan decided it may have something to do with Garth being in Jump but she could always question Kori about that later.

"Alright, let's try these bad boys on! I can't wait to-" Jinx stopped talking noticing her dark haired friend was spacing out. Again. She tapped Raven's shoulder, "Hey, Earth to Rach! Did you even hear anything I said?"

Raven's ivory skin pinked easily with embarrassment. "Sorry _Jules_ , I guess I spaced again." She stressed the alias, another thing that still threw the empath off. What a weird pick. "Let's go try these on, although, I have a feeling this one," she held up a glittering black dress, "will be perfect on you."

Jinx raised one brow, head tilted. "Hm, let's see, I really thought you weren't participating." She followed the attendant into the dressing room, dress in hand. Raven scoffed and looked around as she waited. This really was a fancy place, she could hear the attendant discussing the appropriate undergarments to compliment the cut of Jinx's dress.

A few moments later the curtain pulled back and Raven smiled at her beaming friend. The petite blonde looked stunning in the sleeveless, knee length cocktail dress that had a modest dip showing just a hint of cleavage and a daring slit up the left side. The shimmering dress hugged her curves gently and the dark color offset her pale skin. "Told you it'd be perfect."

Jinx' grin widened as she checked herself out in a mirror. "I agree, Wally is going to lose it when he see's this!" She stopped admiring herself for a moment and turned to Raven, "Alright, your turn! Then we can look for some jewelry."

Before Raven could respond, the brunette associate walked up with a dress neither friend had noticed. "If I may, I think this will be quite flattering on you." Seeing Raven's hesitation the girl smiled, "I've done this for a while now, trust me, and if you don't like it we have plenty of options."

"Alright." She followed the girl into the dressing room and felt slightly awkward having someone help her get dressed. Once they finally put her in the right bra and shimmied her into the ensemble she peaked in the mirror and chuckled. "Heh, um, no.. this is-" Raven was cut off.

"Don't you dare! I need to see it first!" Jinx shouted from the other side of the curtain.

With a sigh Raven nodded to the attendant signifying it was ok for her to pull it back.

"Hot mamma! Just why do you think that dress isn't perfect?" Jinx asked with a half smirk.

"Well, for starters, my breasts look like they'll burst from this flimsy..." she thought for a moment, "...silk? Also-" Raven's red-faced rant was cut short.

"Yes, its silk but it's quite sturdy and actually, that's the way the cut is meant to fit."

Raven shot a quick glare at the sales associate who shrank back, then looked at Jinx again who only sided with the brunette. "She's right, plus that color is amazing."

Raven sighed and looked in the mirror again. The vivid orchid colored silk was beautiful on the floor length dress, even the high slit and snug fit were nice since she was used to showing off a lot of leg and curves. The problem was the deep plunging sweetheart neckline that was way too revealing and, her mind choked on the word, _sexy_. "Jules, this is way too-"

Again she was cut off by her blonde companion, "Hot? That's why it's perfect Rae, Dick will be a-"

This time she interrupted, "That's exactly why I can't wear this, I'm his friend and I'm going with him as a favor so Bruce will get off his back. It's not an actual _date_."

Jinx smirked full out this time before turning and trying on another diamond necklace, "Right, so then it shouldn't be a big deal. Besides, think of how envious Gar will be when he finds out."

Raven frowned. She did not want to talk about Beastboy. That idiot had broken it off with her only a couple of months ago and his rejection still kind of stung. Maybe Jinx was right, it shouldn't matter, besides she couldn't deny Richard had always tempted her. Unfortunately he had been dating Kori for a long time, but even when that ended a few years ago, she had started dating Garfield. The timing was just never right and she doubted he wanted her like _that._

Throwing her long, ebony locks up into a haphazard bun she made up her mind. "Alright, I guess you're right." She smiled at the associate. "So, what kind of jewelry do you think I should wear?"

It didn't take long for the women to complete their outfits for the masquerade and soon they were strolling down the darkened Gotham streets again. "That was fun, I'm glad you decided on that dress."

Raven smiled softly, "I am too actually, although I don't think my wallet agrees."

Jinx snorted in laughter, "Yeah, but this is Bruce's event, I don't think he'd expect anything less."

"True, actually, since you mentioned it he's expecting me to join him and Richard for dinner. Would you come with me? I feel like he will see right through this ridiculous farce Dick started." Raven nearly pleaded. The more she thought about these next ten days, the more she regretted agreeing to the deception _. I mean, Bruce Wayne is a brilliant_ detective _for god's sake!_ Raven thought in desperation.

Jinx gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Rae, I'm meeting Wally for dinner in thirty minutes. You'll be fine, if anyone can fool the bat, it's you and Dick."

Raven's eyes darted around making sure no one overheard Jinx's slip of the tongue. "Right, sure, whatever you say." She sighed dejectedly. She'd much rather be going out for drinks with Jinx. As if on cue her cell rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Pause.

"Oh, Ji-Jules and I were just finishing up." There was another pause.

"Oh, no! That's not necessary, I was just about to c- oh."

Jinx followed Raven's gaze to see a shiny black Bentley pull up across the street of the plaza, and elderly man stepped out and waved. Raven waved back before speaking back into the phone. "Thank you, see you soon."

Raven hung up and looked at Jinx who'd managed to hail a cab while she finished he call, "Guess I'll see you later."

"See ya," Jinx winked climbing into the cab, "You'll be fine." With that she shut the door and the cab sped off.

With a deep breath Raven plastered on a fake smile and walked across the street to greet Alfred. She paused in front of him, "Hi Alfred."

The old man smiled, "Good evening Miss Roth" he pulled open the back door after taking her bags and motioned for her to enter, "shall we?"

"Thank you." Raven slid into the backseat, the leather squeaking slightly as she adjusted herself. The door closed and Raven sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

AN: Sooooo, this was supposed to a oneshot but I kept rambling on. Grrr.. anyway, I'm continuing this in a short while, I just need a quick break from my computer screen. I should have more up in a couple of hours.

PS. As for Jinx belong called Jules, eh... I don't know? Just go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here we go!

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention the obvious in my other fic and the first part of this one. Anyhow, I don't own Teen Titans, not making a profit, this is just for fun, yadda yadda.

* * *

 **Holiday in Gotham**

The over-sized wood door to Wayne manor closed with a soft thud behind Raven and Alfred took her coat, setting it inside the appropriate closet. "Welcome to Wayne Manor." He gestured for her to follow him, which she did wordlessly.

The placed was darker and more opulent than even she had imagined. The elaborate, yet elegant Christmas decorations lent it some warmth though. They paused at the entrance of what looked like a large sitting room with over-sized armchairs, a red velvet couch facing a roaring fireplace and no one in sight.

Alfred waved his arm to the room, "Please, make yourself comfortable, I shall announce to masters Wayne and Grayson that you have arrived."

"Thank you." Raven said again and entered. She paused at the couch and glanced back at Alfred who stood there for a moment. He smiled at her then left. Raven sat down, why did it feel like if she spoke more than two words at at time to the older man he would know all her secrets. _Figures the butler of Batman would so insightful._

Raven leaned back into the couch, deciding she didn't have the patience to be nervous. She'd met Batman before, just not Bruce Wayne, so what was there to worry about?

"Rachel." The deep voice caused the young woman to immediately stand and face the door. She tried a halfway smile as the man strode casually towards but it failed so her face went back to stoic.

"Mr. Wayne." He paused just two feet in front of her and she suddenly felt self conscious in front of the billionaire. He stood in a relaxed posture, hands in the pockets of his khaki slacks, a dark sweater and a confident half smile setting on his lips. She could tell he was used to charming people, women especially. _Clearly where Richard gets that from_. She resisted the urge to straighten her bun, painfully aware of how she must look with tendrils of hair falling haphazardly around her face and shoulders, in an old tank-top and worn in skinny jeans.

"Please, call me Bruce. Dick will be down in a minute. Drink?" He offered walking to a small wet-bar.

"Um, yes. Martini, dirty?" She asked, uncertain he'd have the ingredients.

He lifted a brow, but nodded and proceeded to prepare the drinks. After a few moments of silence in which Raven was cursing Dick's name for convincing her to do this Bruce returned to her side with the martini in hand. She took it with a smile of thanks and proceeded to take a sip.

"I'm glad Dick decided to bring you to our little event tomorrow. He hasn't brought a girlfriend home in a long time. And I've never known any of them to be martini drinkers." He stated casually while taking a sip of his scotch.

Raven nearly choked on her drink. She gave him a tight lipped smile and then opened her mouth to respond but never got a chance.

"Hey Raven." Richard called out as he neared the two. "Glad you could make it, I'm actually surprised you were done shopping so early."

Raven felt relief at the interruption. She had no idea what to say to Bruce. "Richard," the relief in her voice was more obvious than she would have liked but she quickly recovered, "what kept you?"

He smoothly closed their distance, wrapping his arms around her waist and ignoring the nearly silent gasp from his team mate. He pulled her gently against him and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Richard smirked down at her, grasp loosening as he watched her eyes narrowing slightly. He pulled completely away, leaving her flushed. He faced Bruce. "I take it introductions have already been made."

Bruce nodded, "They have. Why don't you take Rachel up to her room?" He looked at the woman in question. "I'm sure you'd like to freshen up before dinner. I'll have Alfred call you when it's ready."

Raven was still trying to mentally recover from the greeting she'd received from her _friend_. "I, uh, I was going to stop at the hotel before coming..."

"Don't worry, I had Alfred get your things and bring them here. We couldn't very well have Dick's guest staying so far in town." Bruce said as he set his empty glass down.

Raven was going to speak but decided to not argue after looking at Richard. His mind seemed to reach out to her, _'Don't question him, just go with it.'_

"We'll see you at dinner." Richard announced taking Raven by the arm and leading her away to a stairway.

They both remained quiet as he lead her around the mansion. She didn't pull away from him or argue, this type of contact was normal between them, hand holding was normal. That embrace earlier was not. She admitted they were close but nothing like that had ever happened before _. 'He was just playing a part.'_ she told herself. Not that he'd get out of explaining himself.

Finally Richard stopped, dropping her arm and opened a door. His blue eyes avoided her gaze, he knew she was preparing a verbal admonishment and honestly he wasn't ready for it. What he'd done downstairs wasn't planned out but in the moment it was all he could think to do. "This is your room."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look. "Well?"

He looked at her, already knowing the answer, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and waved her arm to the bedroom. "After you."

He stalled for a moment before strolling in with a slight air of defiance, she followed close behind and shut the door. "Explain."

"I know, I'm sorry I sprung that on you but to be perfectly honest I could tell Bruce was a little suspicious and it was the first thing I thought of." His blue eyes told her he was being honest and any scathing remark she'd been conjuring died before they reached her mouth.

"Hm," she pouted and his attention fell to her plump lips and he felt the urge to feel them fully under his own. "Well, next time you decide to grope me would you mind giving me a warning?"

She looked up feeling his heavy stare. It made her heart pick up again, she looked away trying to calm her pulse. Why did he set her on edge?

He put a hand up, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sure thing."

Raven's gaze moved back to him, she couldn't stay angry at him. _It's not like it didn't feel good_. Her mind announced recalling the feel of his arms around her and her chest pressed to his. She had to stop thinking like this. "Well, I should get cleaned up. Is there a dress code or something?" she asked sarcastically, lightening the mood.

Richard chuckled, "No, no dress code but I'd probably wear a dress."

"Would you?" she asked, humor gleaming in her eyes.

"Hah. Hah. Just get dressed." With a smirk he left the room and shut the door behind him.

"You owe me!" he heard her shout through the door.

He had to admit, he sure as hell was glad Raven came. He was even happier that she'd agreed to help him out. If he had to hear from Bruce one more time about how he didn't want Richard becoming a chronic bachelor like he was Dick would lose it. Not that now he wouldn't question him about a proposal. Dick laughed aloud as he headed back downstairs _, '_ That _wouldn't be awkward.'_

* * *

AN: More to come! Whee! Also, review? Please? Even though this is just for fun I'd like to know if anyone else is enjoying this or not.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Merry Christmas. Thanks for the review Pikachu! (lol, that was odd to type!)

* * *

 **Holiday in Gotham**

Raven opened the armoire to find all her clothes neatly hung and stacked including her dress for the masquerade tomorrow night. Not knowing exactly what her time in Gotham would entail she'd brought a variety of items so she wouldn't be caught unprepared. Having lived with the ever so girly Kori so long she'd grown much more feminine herself. She pulled out a simple red sheath dress, tossing it on the bed as she started pulling off her tank before a thought hit her. ' _Where is my uniform?'_

She finished pulling off her top and tore off her jeans before quickly sliding the dress over her head and letting her hair down. Raven pulled on a pair of matching red heels and then paused and looked around the room. She had the uniform tucked in a secret compartment in her suitcase but after arriving here she hadn't seen the suitcase, just her unpacked belongings. It wasn't in any of the drawers, definitely not in the armoire, and not in the small adjoining bathroom. Finally she got down on her hands and knees to check under the bed.

"Raven?" The sound of Dick' voice startled her and she looked up towards the door. "What are you doing?"

She got up quickly and brushed herself off. "Ever heard of knocking?!" She could feel the blush burn her cheeks as she moved towards the mirror to fix her hair.

Richard smiled, it was pretty amusing walking in on her like that. "I did knock, twice, You didn't answer so I opened the door." He said with a calm shrug. "What were you doing on the floor anyway?"

Raven watched him take a seat on the bed through the mirror as she pinned a couple more sections of her hair up. "I was looking for something."

"Oh." Richard lounged back on the bed and watched her put her hair up. It was rather captivating watching her slender fingers pull the ebony locks up revealing more of the clear, creamy skin of her neck.

Raven decided to ignore the fact that he was staring but it was hard not to feel warm under the ice blue gaze. He looked good laying there in a long sleeve shirt and dark jeans, his hair falling in a more natural way without all that gel he used to wear. She could practically see the lean muscle through the fabric of his grey shirt. Raven bit her lip, ' _Why am I thinking like this? I'm not some hormonal teenager, and it hasn't been_ that _long since Gar and I broke up. Head out of gutter Raven!'_

She finished with her hair and turned on her heel to face him. "So," she took a couple of steps toward him, "why, may I ask, did you decide to walk in on me unannounced?" She paused an inch away from where he lay, eyes narrowed and a hand on her hip.

Dick pushed up onto his elbows to look up at her from a better angle. "I was bored, besides, I wanted to catch up."

"Right." She said skeptically.

"Honest, although it was funny seeing you on all fours in that dress. What were you looking for anyway?" He sat up and looked at her straight on. _Maybe it's time to have a little fun_.

Raven rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "My uniform, I can't find it anywhere. Besides, I'd bet you look pretty funny crawling on the ground in a dress too."

He leaned closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her hips. "Undoubtedly, but my ass wouldn't look nearly as good in it." Her breath hitched and he smirked.

"Richard..." there was a warning in her voice despite the fact that her breaths were coming just a little bit faster. She leaned back slightly to grant more space between them.

"What? It's true, besides we're supposed to be dating remember? You shouldn't look so nervous when I'm this close to you. They'll see right through you." His piercing blue eyes traveled down to her lips and she unconsciously licked them.

Raven fought the urge to close the gap between them as heat pooled in her stomach. Richard smelled good and looked even better and he was so close. Maybe it was the fact they hadn't seen each other in three weeks, or that she was recently broken up and missing the attention, or maybe even that martini not long ago; it might even be that she'd wanted to kiss him for so long and now she actually could without consequence. Whatever it was, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed into his before she had time to reconsider.

Richard's surprise was very brief before he smiled into her lips and pulled her close deepening the kiss. Her moan as he ran a hand up her back and into her hair encouraged him to lick the seam of her mouth, asking silently for more. She let him in and kissed back vigorously and he groaned slightly pressing her closer, suddenly wanting to feel everything she had to offer. He'd only been messing with her, he had no idea kissing her would feel this good or that he'd want to to keep tasting her.

He maneuvered them so her back pressed into the mattress, one hand still behind her head, the other sliding up her abdomen and coming up to cup her breast through the red fabric.

Raven couldn't focus on anything other than the amazing tingling sensation that coursed through her veins as Richard's mouth left hers and began trailing down her neck. "Mmm..." She felt his erection press into her stomach as he laid himself on top of her and some part of her mind took notice. She looked down at him as his hands started sliding up her dress. "Richard-"

Knock, knock, knock. "Miss Rachel?"

They both sat up suddenly, Raven pulling her dress back down and straightening her hair, Richard running a hand over his face and standing up.

"Yes Alfred?" she called out with the most steady voice she could manage. Her heart was slamming in her chest and her mind going a million miles per hour.

"Dinner is ready."

"I'll be right down." They waited as his footsteps faded down the hall.

Dick looked at Raven, noticing her lips were swollen from the kisses and asked, "You ready?" He was still feeling a bit dazed from the unexpected make out session. _With Raven_.

She nodded and they both left the room to the dinning room wordlessly.

* * *

AN: So... yeah. Is this masquerade ever going to happen? This is the longest, single evening I have ever written about in my life, lol!


End file.
